Hearing loss, impaired vision, limited dexterity and most critically, forgetfulness are the normal consequences of old age. Elderly persons can become easily confused when confronted by situations requiring complex cognition or action. This has considerable impact on that person's ability to exercise reliable self-care.
Illness caused by accidental drug misuse or abuse is estimated to happen at least once to 80 percent of all senior adults, with 20 percent of all senior adults requiring hospitalization due to accidental drug misuse. It has been reported that 125,000 patients affected with cardio-vascular disease die each year due to non-compliance with prescriptions. High among the various aspects of non-compliance to prescriptions is the failure to follow prescribed timing and amount of drug intake.
The United States population is experiencing a dramatic change in its demographic profile with a steady increase of persons aged sixty-five or older in relation to the total population. The percentage of such elderly persons will increase from 9.8 percent to 18 percent by the year 2030, by which time the elderly population will reach 55,000,000 individuals.
One of the factors contributing the most to drug misuse among elderly persons is the total lack, on the market, of a reliable, easily affordable and easy to use timepiece which could be used as a medicine-taking time reminder. A conventional alarm clock with a single alarm time-setting capability and twelve hour programming capability cannot meet the need of a cardio-vascular patient who must take a variety of drugs at different times of the day and night. Electronic digital timepieces offer a great range of programming capability; but their computer-age complexity and unconventional setting methods keep them beyond the abilities of most senior citizens. While sophisticated, programmable, multi-alarm devices have proposed in the past, they appear to be designed for the young generation whose members feel at home with computer technology. There is considerable resistance among many senior citizens to computer-type devices with their digital read-outs, multi-function switches or keyboards and miniature interfaces. The setting of a conventional digital wristwatch or bedside digital clock can be a challenge to somebody who did not grow up in a computer-oriented society. There is an acute need for a programmable timepiece which offers greater programming functions than the conventional alarm clock, yet retains the feel and appearance of the conventional timepieces so that it can be easily and reliably set and used by older individuals and persons with limited dexterity.